Learning Curve
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: One of Skipper's worst nightmares is realized and it's not space squids. No, it's much worse, partnering with North Wind to bring in a rogue agent. Of course, it'll be a sharp learning curve for all parties involved, but that doesn't make the mission any easier. Especially given the history between the two teams or rather Kowalski and Eva's history. Part of the Park Avenue 'verse
1. Chapter 1

**It took more time than it should've but inspiration returned and the next story from Park Avenue is here. There is a huge time skip between this one and Jiggles because I wanted to introduce Kico to the series and this fic was perfect to do so. Later on I will probably add a few more stories that go between this one and Jiggles, but only time will tell for sure.**

* * *

 **Learning Curve**

Chapter 1

"No. No way in hell are we going to work with those pathetic excuses for agents. They abandoned not only the mission the last time we worked together, but they abandoned Private." Skipper snapped at red headed woman sitting calmly at their dinner table.

"I read the report. They didn't abandon the mission, they called in a tactical retreat and regrouped," the woman glared at the leader, "you might be able to learn a few things from working with North Wind, like how to behave like professionals."

"I think you're missing the real problem here, Alice. Our teams can barely tolerate each other."

"Well boo-hoo, sometimes in life we have to work with people we don't want to. So, it doesn't matter if you don't like North Wind, you've been assigned to work with them and I'm sure they are not any happier about this than you are."

"Alright, fine. What kind of trouble did the North Wind get into that they need us to save their asses?"

"Professionalism." Kowalski coughed from his seat which made Skipper roll his eyes and Alice chuckle in amusement.

"At least your lieutenant has some tact, but to answer your question, North Winds needs your assistance in recovering a rogue agent, he used to be one of ours and you worked with him briefly in the past. Which is why your team was selected along with the fact that you also worked with North Wind before." Alice pulled four files out of her bag and set them out across the table and gestured for each one of the men to take one. "Everything you need to know is in here including your travel details. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and act like the professionals you're supposed to be. Now if you excuse me, I have to clean up yet another mess because someone was too incompetent to do their job right the first time."

"There's a reason you're the Zookeeper, Alice." Skipper couldn't resist adding and he could see the anger in the woman's eyes as he turn on him.

"Just don't half-ass this assignment, Captain Davis. There's a reason CENTRAAL continues to keep your little rookery around despite all my recommendations to disband it." Without another word, she left the apartment, leaving the team to look over their new assignment.

"You really should stop trying to provoke her, Skipper." Kowalski felt like he let go of a breath he hadn't been holding as he finally relaxed in his seat. Behind him, Rico made a noise of agreement.

"I'm not trying to provoke her," Skipper held up his hands in defense, "I've been trying to get her to resign and obviously I haven't been trying hard enough."

"And whoever replaces her, might just be worse." Private was quick to point out but the possibility didn't seem to faze Skipper.

"No one can be worse than Alice, but let's just focus on getting this mission over and done with." Skipper opened the file and expected to see Hans face, but was surprised to see just who the rogue agent was, "Huh, Rockgut. He was going after the Red Squirrel the last time we worked with him. Wasn't he headed for Grrfurjiclestan?"

"He was. It seems that Special Agent Rockgut has been infiltrating organizations and stealing classified information. His last target was one of North Wind's private servers and before that he'd been accessing private servers of various governments. But there's no indication of what he's taking the information for." Kowalski read as he skimmed through the file.

"It's damn shame when an agent as good as that goes rogue."

"To be fair Skipper, he was starting to lose his touch in the last few years." Private spoke up recalling the last time they had worked with the agent.

"What do you expect, Private? The man had been in the game since the late-70s."

Kowalski couldn't help but scoff, "Here it says he barely passed his last psych test and was believed that he was no longer mentally fit to be in the field, but he disappeared before they could take any further action."

"Those psych tests are a load of bull, Kowalski. Who here hasn't passed one just by the skin of their teeth?" Skipper argued and was surprised to see that both Kowalski and Private had raised their hands. He then looked over to Rico who just shrugged as if to say that he would be a given. "At least I was expecting that and Private I can see with all the Lunacorn garbage he watches, but Kowalski, really? You?"

"As much as you like to paint me as an unhinged mad-scientist, I've never had any problem passing the psych evaluations with flying colors." It wasn't entirely true, but Kowalski wasn't about to clue Skipper in on that and just hoped their leader missed the way Rico had rolled his eyes at the statement.

Before Skipper could respond to bring up the Jiggles incident, Private interjected, "I think we're getting a bit off track."

"Right, we need to focus and prepare for our rendezvous with North Wind. Kowalski, Rico you'll have to do an equipment check and Private you'll have to set up contact with North Wind to confirm our meeting time and location. Everything should be packed and ready to go by 2400 hours."

Just as Kowalski stood and began to follow Rico to the stairs, Private stopped and looked at their leader with concern, "What are you going to do Skipper?"

"Reaching out to a few contacts for any information on Agent Rockgut's activities." Skipper explained as he looked through the file again, "I'm just trying to figure out why they wouldn't just let us take the mission."

Kowalski sighed, "working with North Wind again isn't the end of the world, Skipper."

"You're just saying that because you'll get to work with Eva again," Skipper teased and always enjoying the chance to get a rise out of Kowalski. "Even though we all know she'll chew you up and spit you out just like she did the last time."

"Trust me when I say that will be nothing less than professional this time." Kowalski felt Rico's fingers brush his wrist in silent understanding and reassurance.

"This time we all have to be nothing less than professional, even though it's a joke," Skipper scoff at the idea, "we can run circles around North Wind any day and we don't nearly have the funding they do."

"Maybe instead of learning a few things from them, they can learn a few things from us. Classified even admitted that not everyone can be a Penguin."

A bark of laughter escaped Skipper and he felt somewhat better about upcoming mission, "You're damn right not everyone can be a Penguin. Now I believe you were given orders, better step to it boys."

"Yes, sir!"

Once the three men were out of sight, Skipper pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contact list, ready to bet that Hans would have a better idea of what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning Curve**

Chapter 2

"You'd think they'd let us know if they were behind schedule," Eva commented reviewing the file on her tablet, giving her an overview of the Penguins and their areas of expertise. She paused on the headshot of Kowalski and remembered the last time they had crossed paths. A small part of her looked forward to seeing him again.

"I say we bail and just finish the mission ourselves." Short Fuse groused as he checked his watch for the third time.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but their input on our target could prove to be useful." More than useful really, but Classified wasn't about to admit it. They were out of their depths on the mission without them because even though The Penguins methods were primitive, messy, and convoluted they did get results.

"Whoa, careful there Classified, it almost sounded like you were admitting to needing us. Also, I hope you don't mind that we showed ourselves in."

Classified startled at the familiar voice and looked up to see Skipper and his men standing entering the rec area with bags over their shoulders. They looked out of place in their black and white uniforms and it tortured him to no end that a group that dressed so obviously could sneak up on them without any notice. Even more so that they had arrived without giving any prior notice to their arrival. Although he supposed that they would have the passkey to enter the property anyway. "You're late."

"Fashionably so."

For a moment Classified faltered, unsure of how to respond to the brash leader, "Yes, well, I do hope that you consider choosing professionalism over 'fashion' for the remainder of the mission."

"I'm so glad you could make it." Without warning the Penguins were swept up into an embrace by the largest member of North Wind. The distressed look on the four men's faces made Classified chuckle, he didn't understand why Corporal had taken such a shine to the team and was certain he never would.

"If I may interrupt, it would most likely be in our best interest to let Captain Davis and his team get settled before we continue with the mission."

"Excellent idea, Eva." Classified stood, "Corporal, would you please show the Penguins to their rooms? I'm sure they had a long flight and would appreciate a little time to adjust. We can meet in the conference room in an hour to compare our intel."

Skipper eyed the leader of North Wind with suspicion, "There's no need to wait, we slept on the flight here."

"Then I guess we should all make our way to the conference room then."

"Lead the way big man," Skipper gave Corporal a pat on the shoulder and the man eagerly showed them the way to the room, offering small conversation.

Classified watched as Corporal lead the team away before heading to the conference room himself, falling in step with Eva. The Russian looked at him with cold calculating eyes as she spoke, "You know the mission will run much easier if you work with the current instead of against it."

"Too bad, it's not a current we're working with. More like a bumbling bull in a china shop." He hated the idea of working with a team that had made him doubt himself as a leader and agent.

"I think it'll be an interesting experience."

"Don't tell me you're looking forward to working with them."

Eva couldn't hide the small smile that found its way to her lips as she thought about working with Kowalski again. It was difficult to find someone who could keep up with her. "I'm approaching it as a learning experience."

"Yes, you can learn all the things that you shouldn't do on a mission."

"They get results," she pointed out as she stepped into the conference room.

"Don't remind me." As they entered the conference room he noticed that Private and Corporal were chatting with each other, with Kowalski and Short Fuse chiming in every so often. He looked Eva, "if you wouldn't mind pulling up our intel so we can begin."

"Of course." She lifted her tablet and began pulling up the files and displaying them across the large screens on the far wall.

Classified made his way to the head of the table and noticed that Skipper was sitting opposite of him, arms crossed and feet on the table. It took all his strength to hold back the comment that stuck to the tip of his tongue. "Since the need for introductions is irrelevant, we'll jump right in," as he spoke silence filled the room. "As you know our target is Special Agent Buck Rockgut, a member of CENTRAAL since 1978, his primary mission centered around the infamous Red Squirrel." A picture of Rockgut as well as his personnel file appeared on the screen. "However, he also pursued the well-known assassin, White Widow and—"

"Ugh, cut the crap and get on with it."

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Classified turned his attention to the leader of the Penguins.

"Yes, we all know the history of Buck Rockgut, the man's a legend and we all read the file. Start at the end not the beginning."

"Agent Rockgut accessed one of our private servers four days ago. We tried to trace him, but instead caught a virus that nearly crashed our entire system," Eva explained stepping forward, calmly taking the lead which Classified was thankful for. "There's been no other reports of break-ins or stolen information since then, but we figured it's only a matter of time until the next one."

"And you found no indications of why he's taking the information? Correct?" Kowalski asked catching Eva's eye. "What type of information did he take?"

"He took a list of agents' names, alias, and locations," the documents filled the screen. "Our theory is that he intends to sell the information on the deep web to the highest bidder."

"And what makes you think that?" Kowalski asked after he glanced at Skipper to see that his leader was just as baffled by the conclusion they had drawn. It was just like when they had somehow come to the idea that the person behind abducting all the CENTRAAL agents had been a sheep farmer rather than a former CENTRAAL employee.

Eva blinked owlishly, "it's the most logical course of action based on the information we have."

"Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't do _all_ of the required reading." Classified couldn't help but add, which earned him a glare from Kowalski.

"To me it seems like you didn't read close enough. Agent Rockgut was stuck in the past, so much so that he nearly failed his last psych evaluation. The man hated technology beyond the 80s and could barely use one of CENTRAAL basic communication devices when we last worked with him. I find it highly unlikely that Rockgut would sell information on the deep web, let alone even know what the deep web is."

"So, what's your theory then?" This time was Short Fuse who spoke up, noticing the slightly surprised look on his teammates faces as they processed the information.

"Obviously, it isn't Rockgut who took the information or at the very least, he isn't acting on his own." Kowalski stood and made his way to Eva, "If I may?" Without protest she handed the tablet to the lieutenant and took a seat, feeling rather foolish for not taking all the details into consideration. "Rockgut's last known location was a small territory known as Grrfurjiclestan," a map took over the screen with a set of coordinates in red, "and we have it on good word where Rockgut's base was located. I suggest we infiltrate the base and look for more information. Maybe some evidence of who he could be working for or with."

"And from who's good word did you get this from?"

This time it was Skipper who answered, "that's classified. For CENTRAAL eyes and ears only."

"I suppose since this is our only lead it would be best to follow it, even though it goes against my better judgement." Classified could hear the irritation in his voice despite his best efforts to keep his tone neutral. "Short Fuse, if you could charter a flight for us. I'd like to leave tomorrow morning for Grrfurjiclestan. And Corporal, if you'd care to show the Penguins to their rooms it would be greatly appreciated. I believe Eva and I have to reexamine a few things. Let's reconvene here at 15 hundred hours."


	3. Chapter 3

Learning Curve

Chapter 3

"There's four rooms in left hall that you can pick from, just on the other side of the fire place. We're in the four rooms on this hall; Classified and Eva are in the two rooms on the right while Short Fuse and myself are in the other two on the left," Corporal gestured down the hall closest to the stairs. "I'll leave you to get settled and if you need anything we'll be around."

"I can't remember the last time we all had separate rooms on a mission." Private couldn't hide the sheer wonder in his voice at the size of villa as they made their way to the hall on the far left of the stairs.

"That's probably because CENTRAAL isn't footing the bill for this one," Kowalski muttered, knowing that if CENTRAAL was they would more than likely be on the nearest base instead of a cushy safehouse in the Italian country side.

"Best not to get comfortable, boys. We'll be roughing it tomorrow." Skipper stopped at the first door on the right and opened it peering inside, "I'll take the first room here and you can figure out who gets the other three."

"I'll take the room next to Skipper if you don't mind." Private made his way to the next door and went inside, leaving Rico and Kowalski alone in the hall looking at the two doors in apprehension. It was like their rooms in New York, but they both had a sneaking suspicion that there wasn't a door to connect them.

"It's only for one night, I think we can manage that." Kowalski finally spoke reaching out and giving Rico's hand a reassuring squeeze. No one knew about their relationship, besides Juilen and by consequence Maurice. It had been going on for several months now and neither of them felt comfortable enough to even left their own team know. Which is why Kowalski had done his best to reassure Rico that he no longer had any feelings for Eva and hadn't for some time.

"Yeah."

Disappointment bleed through Rico's voice and Kowalski quickly closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. When he pulled away he gave Rico an even softer smile, wishing not for the first time that they didn't have to work with North Wind. They had gotten so used to sharing a room on missions that it seemed strange to have their own and now that they were in relationship it felt wrong in a way. "How about we put our bags away and then go see what masterplan Skipper is putting together?"

Rico nodded and headed to the second door on the right side of hall, across from the room Private had chosen, leaving Kowalski alone in the hall, without further delay he took the last room and was not surprised to see it was as grand and luxurious as the rest of the villa. Although he did feel a pang of disappointment when he noticed that it was a king-sized that he'd have all to himself-a bed that big just made it more obvious how empty it felt.

He set his bag down on one of chairs that made up a small sitting area and pulled out the small pocket- sized notebook filled with notes on the mission from it. There were still a few details he was trying to pin down, like what motivation would Rockgut have for working with someone when the agent used teamwork as a last resort. Even more curious was why someone would pick an agent that was about to be declared mentally unfit-Rockgut didn't seem to have any skills that would be worth the risk, plus he was twice the age of most active field agents.

"Hey," a familiar voice whispered startling Kowalski out his thoughts.

"Einstein's mustache! Rico!" Kowalski half-heartedly glared at him as he sat down across from him, "I lost my train of thought."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I was just looking over my notes and was wondering if there were any other details that may have gotten overlooked."

"And?"

"I can't figure out why Rockgut would go rogue or who could convince him to." Kowalski stood and began to pace around the room. "His sense of duty to his county overshadows Skipper's. What could possibly be worth committing treason?"

"Avoiding Hoboken."

Kowalski froze and looked at the younger man, the carefree air about him seemed to have vanished, replaced with one more in line with fear. "He left before they could determine if removing him from the field would make him threat to himself or others." It made perfect sense, another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. He crossed the room in a few short strides and pulled Rico into a kiss that left them breathless when they parted. "We…we should probably find Skipper… and Private and… fill them in."

"Yeah…we should," Rico moved to close the distance between them when the door opened and Skipper entered without warning causing them to scramble to their feet and put distance between them.

"Shake a leg boys, another server was just accessed 10 minutes ago," without another word Skipper was gone and they rushed out the door to follow him to the conference room.

"Whose server did he access this time?" Kowalski found himself asking as he took his seat.

"One of Denmark's and what he took was buried. Unless you knew what to look for or that it even existed, you wouldn't be able to find it." Eva explained typing away furiously at her tablet, "I can't find what he took exactly, but it looks like it was connected to something CENTRAAL did years ago."

"Eva, can you compile a list of the information that's been taken?"

"Of course, here's everything I could get," several files appeared on the screens, "most of the information was redacted."

"Skipper, look at the file numbers and locations," Kowalski stood to get a better look and felt a sense of dread as he recognized several of them. "Madagascar, France, Antarctica, even Cuba and Chile."

"Hoover Dam, that can't just be a coincidence, can it?"

Classified huffed, irritated that he seemed to have lost all control of the meeting. "Would you care to share with the class?"

"These are our missions and assignments. Or at the very least information pertaining to them," Kowalski clarified unable shake the feeling that whoever was behind the cyberattacks was toying with them. "It's starting to make sense."

"What is?"

Kowalski walked to the head of the table and opened his notebook, "I was trying to figure out why Rockgut would willing commit treason, whether he was acting alone or for someone was irrelevant, because it didn't make sense why someone as loyal as Rockgut would act against CENTRAAL until Rico pointed out Hoboken."

"Hoboken. Like New Jersey?" Short Fuse looked at the lieutenant in disbelief.

"No, not at all like New Jersey. In fact, New Jersey would be preferable. Hoboken is CENTRAAL's most secure facility, where they keep the most dangerous and unstable criminals as well as officers and agents who are considered a threat to themselves and others." Kowalski looked over at Rico, knowing how close he had come to being placed at Hoboken on more than one occasion. "Any time an active officer or agent in the field fails a psych evaluation or comes close enough to warrant red flags, Hoboken becomes a possibility."

"And a since Rockgut barely passed and was flagged he may have bolted, worried that he could end up in this Hoboken." Eva spoke up, putting the pieces together. She couldn't stop the small smile the kept across her lips. Seeing Kowalski in his element was something she hadn't realized she missed.

Kowalski couldn't help but grin when Eva caught on and he forgot about everyone else in the room as he met her gaze. "Yes, but then that raised a question as to why, if Rockgut is that unstable, someone would want to take on that type of liability. Especially, since he doesn't have any particularly unique or useful skill sets that would be worth the risk."

"But he has connections to CENTRAAL, which would be worth it."

"Exactly."

"It sounds like this could be bigger than just a rogue agent," Private added causing Kowalski and Eva to break eye contact.

Classified stood, taking control of the meeting before anyone else could, "if that's the case then we need to push our travel plans ahead and talk strategy."


End file.
